1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disk drive, and more particularly to a device and method for processing radio frequency (RF) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the increase in calculation speed of central processing units (CPUs) and networks, the requirement for data storage of different computer users have increased accordingly. Optical storage mediums, such as compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs), are widely used as they possess favorable advantages of compact size, high storage volume, and economical cost. Data stored in the optical storage mediums are accessed by the corresponding optical storage devices such as CD players or DVD players. Thus, optical storage devices have become a standard component in computer systems.
Generally, a plurality of tracks are separated from radial directions of an optical storage medium and data are stored in the tracks. When an optical storage device access data of the optical storage medium, an optical pick-up head of the optical storage device is moved for accessing data stored in the tracks.